Darkness
by Voydag
Summary: The last headmaster of Hogwarts had more secrets to reveal, and our Mr Potter was not going to let them go to waste. Curiousity killed the cat!
1. Chapter 1

The story is mine, the idea (as crazy as it is) all mine, the world however is not and belongs to J.K. Rowling. I hope she will not mind if I portkeyed her characters into my crazy ramblings.

An idea kept bouncing around in my head, after all the fanfiction I have read and since seeing HP and the Half Blood Prince it simply refused to leave me alone. It is a work in progress, do not worry I have more then just this, sometimes work does keep me busy so…no idea how the updates will be.

Darkness

_The Beginning in the past._

The night sky was lit up by lighting, and although it was almost midnight the flashing made it seem like the middle of the day. Thunder and lighting mingled, you could not tell were one ended and the other began. Not a soul ventured outside in this weather, well almost no one. A dark figure rushed up the long driveway, cursing the lord of the manor for his apparition wards. The missive had arrived only minutes before but the owl that brought it had been exhausted from its flight through the storm. How long had it taken to get to him? If only he could have used the floo system. He just knew he had to hurry.

Finally the house loomed before him, the front door was open his best friend waiting to greet him. Entering the house at a run he disregarded his wet cloak dropping it to the floor not bothering with etiquette.

"Upstairs?"

"Yes…"

An ear piercing scream rang through the house, having both men running up the stairs. First floor at the end of the dark corridor a stream of profanities was thrown at both men as soon as they barged through the door wands drawn.

The room held two occupants, one screaming in pain, the other doing her best to bring comfort but not really succeeding.

"Just a little bit longer sweetie, it will end I promise you…"

"How…can…you…say…that… You…have…no…idea…what I'm going…through!"

"Look they're here; I told you they would be." The women sitting next to the bed pointed at the door. The two men stood frozen in the entrance staring at the woman in the four poster bed. Dark hair plastered on her face, her cheeks strained with tears. Looking very vulnerable, something never seen on the proud pure blood. Her hands clasped around her belly that was huge, in the last stages of pregnancy. Ready to deliver but from the looks of it, not really going very smoothly.

"I…HATE…you both, ARGH!" another contraction hit her heard. "Please, please get them out of me. I can't do this anymore." Fresh tears streamed down her face, "something is wrong I can feel it…something is wrong, please."

That last please had both men moving. One went to the other site of the bed, holding both women's hand. "It'll be alright, you'll see. He's here now, he knows what to do. Remember we worked so hard for them."

The other had moved to the table placed in the room, opening his bag concentrating, and setting about his task. They had researched for months, and then when the first part had worked another nine to bring it to a good end. He needed to concentrate, focus, lives were at stake and he was damned if he'd lose any.

"When did you remove the glamour?" He asked his back still to the bed. When no response came he turned back and walks up to the bed. "When?"

"Yesterday…"

"WHAT?" He stared, "we agreed you would remove it when you were eight months along."

"Yessssssss, we…agreed." She could not continue, her eyes shut, biting her teeth, fighting a scream.

"We did agree but it simply wasn't possible. You weren't here, she's his favourite you know this he wants her near him almost all the time. We tried but eventually she had to show herself. Besides, that husband of hers made his demands too." That last part was sneered, an expression rarely seen on the angelic face of the young lady.

"Did he…did he take her."

"Once, yes I think she was 6 months along, it was over pretty fast."

This was not good, the glamour was only meant for emergencies, not hours, days on end.

Walking back to the table he picked up three vials filled with potion.

"Here have her drink these; I'm going to get ready."

A feeble no, was heard but he ignored it. Focus…

She still had not taken the potions, kneeling down he looked her straight in the eye, "Take the potions, the babies are not going to come in a natural way, I'll have to do it the muggle way. You knew when we started; that this could happen. The three of us, we're all here for you, and we're not going to let them die. Now take the potions and sleep, when you wake up. Our children will be waiting for you."

It did not take all that long, but it felt like hours. Still it was worth it. Twins, a boy and a girl, sleeping peacefully in their mother's arms, who in turn was gazing in wonder at the two bundles. All were exhausted but could not, would not leave the room, not yet. The real world could wait a little while longer. For now they gazed at the two tiny new life forms sleeping. One blond, one black haired child, a miracle. June 21th, 1980 they had become parents.

"Well gentlemen, congratulations…we did it" The young woman embraced her husband.

"Yes that we did, but now the hard part." He kissed his wife's head, holding her tight. "HE must never know or we'll all be dead."

Walking to the bed and taking the seat his friend had just vacated he sat next to his lover and mother of his children, gently his finger caressing his son's cheek. Still sound a sleep a tiny had grabbed hold of his finger.. If his heart was ever a block of ice now it was a hot burning flame. A flame of love, protection, family, for the 5 people around him. His lover, his best friends, and their two children. He felt like he could take on the world, still a spec of doubt was always in the back of his mind, like always so many things could go wrong.

How right he was.

The little bit of peace they had, was shattered. Their left arm burning, the Dark Lord was calling.

_* * * * * *_

Author's note,

Mistakes are most likely a given. I do not have a beta, English is not my first language and I have written a word in over 6 years.

DDM


	2. I don't wanna talk

The story is mine, the idea (as crazy as it is) all mine, the world however is not and belongs to J.K. Rowling. I hope she will not mind if I portkeyed her characters into my crazy ramblings.

Darkness.

_I don't wanna talk._

All in total darkness. A death quiet lay over the Scottish hills for as far as the eye could see. Over mountains, through valleys, covering that giant forest and all that dwelled there. Even the great lake was still, not a ripple broke its surface. But the darkness was not oppressing, it was quiet, serine? natural, in mourning for all those who had fallen that night. Good or evil, dark or light many had died; many had fallen for something that should not have happened. It did none the less. If only one could turn back time, if only fairytales were true. Alas as everyone knows that only happens in dreams. Then again six years ago magic did not exist, witches and wizards were of myths and legends were they not…"There's no such thing as magic!"

"Harry?"

"Harry."

Slowly the voice reached the boy, or man really, a young man that was not supposed to have lived. Yet here he was staring out into the night. His back turned to the ancient castle licking its wounds.

"Harry!"

That voice again, a bit more persistent.

"Yes, Hermione." A whisper but to his own ears he might as well have shouted it.

"What are you doing here? Everyone is looking for you; you were supposed to be in bed."

"Well, I'm not."

"Jeez, we kind of figured that one out ourselves. Come let's go back inside." Hermione curled her hand around his arm and gentle pulled her friend towards the castle.

"No," Harry said. "Not yet, you go I, there is something I need to do." Removing Hermione's hand and stepping back Harry looked up. And before his friend could question him he nodded towards the whooping willow. "I can't leave him there, not after… I just can't."

"Oh, well then we can go together."

"Thank you, but it's not necessary, I can manage. Besides I'm sure Ron will miss you before long if you don't comeback soon. And really I don't want any one knowing where his body is. I fear not everybody believed me." Harry moved past Hermione slowly walking up the hill.

"I lied, I missed you, couldn't sleep and then when I noticed you were gone…" Hermione said and followed Harry up the hill towards the whooping willow. "Besides Ron is with his family, Molly wanted everyone were she could see them, I felt I could not intrude."

"Same here…" His response was simple but he meant it. He did feel he had been intruding upon a very personal grieve that at the moment was meant for family. No matter how Molly and Arthur always said he was family too, he wasn't not really. Maybe one day.

In silence the two figures walked into the darkness both lost in thought.

"Lumos"

A bright light pierced the darkness and bathed the gloomy room in a faint light. Clouds of dust swirled around their feet as Harry and Hermione made there way across the room of the shrieking shack.

It would never shriek again, Harry thought. His thoughts turning towards his father's best friend, whom was lying in the Hogwarts great hall next to his wife. He felt tears well into his eyes, pushing them back. No, he wouldn't cry, not yet, he couldn't. Remus, Sirius, James, the Marauders were back together. He took some comfort in that.

"Harry, he's still here!" Hermione's voice rang out above him.

"Of course he is." Harry mumbled, "Were else would he be." As he climbed the stairs to the first floor.

Floating blue flames danced around as Harry entered the room, casting a depressing gloom, making him feel even more ill at ease then he already was.

"First year?" Harry said pointing at the dancing blue flames.

"Yeah, easier then keeping up a lumos when I'm probably going to need my wand for other things. And before you ask, yes blue, don't know any other colour." Hermione answered.

Harry chuckled, "the brightest witch of our age …" but he didn't finish, for before them lay what they had come for. Snape, Professor Snape or at least his remains. For the life of him Harry couldn't really see Snape, his enemy, his most hated Professor, for six years that was all he was, greasy git of the dungeon. Now he didn't know how he felt. But he knew he owed the man so much it hurt. The black robes still seemed to billow around him even as he lay death and still in a sea of black and…red. Dried up blood from his neck were Nagini had bitten. It was a grotesque sight to behold. Snape had died enduring immense pain. Clawed hands, every muscle tense… except his eyes Harry thought. Staring up at the ceiling, unseeing but at peace. The black pools that had hated Harry so much were at peace.

Slowly Harry bend over and closed the man's eyes. Drawing back, a silvery substance caught his attention. A strand curling around his finger.

"Hermione, quick do you still have a vial on you?" Harry asked as he bend low again over the corpse. Noticing even more silvery strands around the man's head.

"Vials?" Hermione asked surprised at the question. "No Harry I didn't bring any vials. Is he still alive do you need potions?" Hurrying closer and standing besides Harry looking at her professor, hope in her voice mingled with disbelieve.

"No, look." Harry held up his hand showing the silver strand and pointing his other towards Snape. "More memories. He gave me more memories. Merlin Hermione do you know what that means."

As in slow-motion Hermione nodded…never taking her eyes of of Snape.

"He was still alive Hermione, we left too soon."

"There was nothing we could have done, and he knew that Harry, you said so yourself. I didn't see his memories it was not my place but he knew he wouldn't survive this war."

"I know, still…nobody should die alone."

Standing up Hermione gentle squeezed his shoulder, "come on, I have no idea what you are planning to do but I think we should get a move on. It's almost daylight and although they haven't missed us yet they soon will."

Picking up a few moulded pieces of fabric, probably from what was once a curtain, and a quick transfiguration later she handed Harry a few vials. Slowly both set to work to collect the swirling silver memory strands and pocketed them. The pools of blood were vanished. And the massive cloak was gently wrapped around the body.

Hermione in the lead, lighting the way, Harry followed with the floating body of the last Headmaster of Hogwarts behind him.

The castle loomed above as they made there way across the grounds. In the east dawn was breaking pushing away the darkness. A new day was ready to begin.

"Were to Harry?" Hermione asked.

"The Room of requirement." Harry answered.

Nothing more needed to be said, both lost in thought they continued on there way. So much had happened, so much to think about but Harry could only think of one thing. Clinking in his pocket… Would he ever learn?

Curiosity killed the cat Mister Potter, be careful you may not like what you find.

* * * * *

Author's note

I was in a good mood, and since I was quite happy with this chapter I decided to publish a bit early. Don't get used to it; I'm not the most punctual person around.

Thank you for my reviews, they are addictive! A reminder to myself to review more…

I got a review with an offer for a beta, but my mailbox made it disappear on me. I would gladly take you up on the offer, only if you have the time.

Chapter one was edited and republished. Corrected a few mistakes and added a bit. Apparently it was a bit too confusing, although that was the idea. Maybe with the added sentence the characters are less mysterious for some.

DDM


	3. About things we’ve gone through

The story is mine, the idea (as crazy as it is) all mine, the world however is not and belongs to J.K. Rowling. I hope she will not mind if I portkeyed her characters into my crazy ramblings.

Darkness

_About things we've gone through_

The castle was a ghost of its former self. It would not take long though, no sir, the whole of the British wizarding community would see to it that Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry would be restored. Even more splendid then before.

For now smoke still rose, here and there flames could be seen and a far off sound of thunder heard, as walls collapsed.

Staying clear of the great hall, were aurors tried to identify the fallen, medical personnel from St-Mungo treading the wounded and family members looking for comfort from one another, Harry and Hermione made there way towards the stairs. Miraculously still standing, no longer moving but it was a way up.

"Harry? Wasn't the room of requirement destroyed?" Hermione asked while jumping a gap in the stairs.

"I don't know, but we can always have a look before we look for another place to…" Harry faltered, to …what exactly? What was he going to do with his professor's remains? He needed to be buried, but Harry knew that even in dead Snape wouldn't find peace. Most people still saw him as a traitor. Even he had to remind himself of that and would probably be doing so for a while to come. No first things first. The Room of Requirement would provide for a place to temporarily lay Snape to rest. And maybe a pensieve, as the weight of the vials in his pocket reminded Harry of his curiosity…

After much jumping and climbing over fallen debris the third floor was reached without bumping into anyone, much to Harry's relieve. He really did not feel like arguing and explaining.

It was not very hard locating the room, the door was clearly visible and the door wide open. One side of the door was hanging of its hinges, and as far as one could see there was only a black hole.

"You were right, I had hoped but…" Harry stepped forward trying to see beyond the darkness. "But we have to find another place. I do hope they'll be able to fix it. Future generations of students simple need a place like we had."

Turning around to face Hermione and ask if she had another idea he caught her staring in wonder at a spot behind him. Fearing something happened to Snape or someone coming, he almost dropped the professor spinning around on the spot to see what had Hermione gaping like a fish.

"What the…?"

Slowly, very slowly Harry saw the door move. Righting itself on its hinges, closing and melting back into the wall.

"It's mending itself." Hermione whispered. "Who ever build this thing must have been one powerful wizard. Come on, one day we might come back but right now we need to hide the professor, you need to tell me what you are planning and then we'll have to make an appearance in the great hall before they send out a search party in a panic because we're missing."

"I don't think we have to." Harry said turning towards his friend. "Look!"

Sure enough a door had reappeared and opened as Harry pointed. "We're allowed entrance."

Not waiting Harry stepped forward, Snape behind.

"Harry…" Hermione shouted but soon followed.

Gone were the mirrored walls, the floating pillars, the fire place, not even a floor. Nothing to remind them of hours they filled practicing DADA for Dumbledore's Army. Or the storage room Draco used for… . Harry refused to think about that. Hermione felt like she was floating in nothingness. Well she could still feel her feet touching the ground, a strange feeling. Harry was in front of her walking to what appeared to be a stone slap a few meters away. Gently lowering Snape's body onto it Harry cancelled the spell and stepped back.

"We can't leave him here like this Harry."

"No, but for now the room will take care of him. Until I can get him a proper burial."

"That's not your job."

"Isn't it? Who else do you think is going to do it? Beside I own him my life and then some."

"I don't know where…"

"You're right you don't know, and one day I will explain it to you but right now… I need a pensieve."

"Maybe these memories weren't meant for you."

"The others were." Harry tersely said, "why would these be any different?"

"He was dying. I doubt he had much control over what his mind was doing in those final moments."

Harry faltered. Was she right? No, he simply left too soon.

Picking up the pace they soon reached the entrance hall. Hermione had remained silent, but Harry knew the subject was far from dropped.

Although it was still early, not even six o'clock, people were slowly rising and making their way to the great hall. The teacher's lounge at the end of the great hall was transformed by the house elves into a small breakfast corner and provided much needed and appreciated food. How the house elves managed it? No one was going to object.

"Hermione, Harry!" A voice called.

Turning around they saw Ron making his way down the stairs.

"Wait up."

"Good morning Ron." Hermione said once their friend had caught up with them. "Did you manage to get some sleep?"

"A bit, but mom hasn't stopped crying, neither has Ginny for that matter." That last bit was directed at Harry, whom was not really listening. His hand in his pocket, fingers clasped around those damned crystal vials. Hermione knew that look on Harry's face and almost sighed, instead she turned her attention to Ron, squeezing his hand.

"It's to be expected, the only thing you could do for them now is be there. Time heals all wounds. It's cliché but we have to believe it does."

"Hmm… Breakfast anyone? By the way, where were you? I came by the common room but you weren't there!"

"Well, we went..."

Ron's innocent question brought Harry back out of his musings, quickly interrupting Hermione, he said, "to get some breakfast, we must have passed you."

Hermione glared, "yeah, and since we knew you were with your family we didn't want to disturb you and figured you'd find use eventually."

Looking from one to the other Ron seemed a bit confused, "you're family too, and you know that. What's with the formality all of a sudden?"

"We know, we know…still sometimes…"Harry tried to calm his friend, at that moment Ron's stomach made itself known. "Ah, apparently someone is hungry! Breakfast it is."

His stomach always more important then the rest Ron momentarily forgot what they had been talking about, "Yes, I promised I'd bring some back with me. Dad said it would be easier on mom. First, however I'm going to eat, I'm starving. Come on!" Dragging Hermione by the arm Ron marched towards the open doors to the great hall. Not noticing Harry was not following. Suddenly Hermione's voice made him stop and turn.

"Aren't you coming Harry?"

"Go on you two; I just remember I need to go talk to Professor McGonagall."

"Harry!" Hermione protested, watching as Harry walked backwards in the opposite direction. Her hand still held firmly by Ron she was unable to follow.

"I'll see you in a bit."

"Euh, Okay mate, but I thought…" Ron's stomach growled again, "come one Hermione I'm starved. Can you even remember the last time we had a decent meal?" Ron prattled on dragging a reluctant Hermione behind him.

Hazel eyes locked with green, as if to say. "Don't do it Harry. Those are Professor Snape's personal memories, they don't belong to you. It's not right. And why won't you tell Ron…"

And then she was gone, on her way to breakfast with an ever starving Weasley.

Harry hesitated, she was right, he knew that. But oh how could he explain…those memories, his mother was in those memories. Maybe these provided even more. He wanted to seen them, be a part of it, if only for a moment. He felt at peace in Snape's memories. He simple could not not view them. No, Hermione would not understand. That's a lie and you know it, if you explain it to her she might understand.

Lost in thought Harry made his way down the hall, up the stairs and out of sight.

* * * * * *

Author's note

Don't know if I'll keep this up, a chapter a week. Hope you enjoyed it.

I need for the room of requirement to be in one piece. Harry is in need of it in the near future.

DDM


	4. Though it’s hurting me

The story is mine, the idea (as crazy as it is) all mine, the world however is not and belongs to J.K. Rowling. I hope she will not mind if I portkeyed her characters into my crazy ramblings.

Darkness

_Though it's hurting me_

The office still looked the same as he had left it; apparently no one had been there yet. Well it was only a couple of hours, not the lifetime it felt like.

Not really looking around, Harry made his way through the headmaster's office, rather rudely ignoring the congratulations and well dones from the various portraits hanging on the walls. Eyes locked on the pensieve, his hand in his pocket ready to lift the first vial. What he had forgotten was that the pensieve still swirled with another memory he had left in there. Admittingly he had been in a bit of a rush. Careful, as not to spill, Harry removed the silvery memory strand from the pensieve, stored it and put it with the others on the table.

"Don't do it Harry!" Hermione's voice rang out in his mind as his hand lifted a new vial from his pocket. He resisted the urge to turn around, for a second he thought she was standing behind him, hand on her hips, scolding him like a little kid. His conscience sounded remarkably like Hermione.

Shaking his head he uncorked the vial and poured it in. Barely controlling his nerves and excitement he plunged forward, his heart pounding, wanting to see his mother.

"_Lucius, lucius…" Snape was running, ignoring everyone he passed. Not exactly the smart thing to do, __considering the mansion was filled with death eaters. _

_Coming to an abrupt stop near the kitchens, crashing into Draco, Snape finally realised he was being extremely stupid, irrational behaviour. But he could not help it. His mind still reeling, his heart pounding in his chest. How could it not? _

_How could he have done that? _

_They had been innocent! _

_Why? _

_His mind had gone into a complete shutdown when he had stumbled on that tiny piece of information. At first he did not believe what was right __in front of him. _

_No…not that. He wouldn't have. _

_So after sitting there oblivious for Merlin knows how long __he had watched the memory play out again, and again. Over and over… Why? _

_Lucius, he needed to speak with Lucius. Oh__, how he wished it could be her, but it had not been her since that terrible day 17 years ago. But Lucius, yes, maybe._

_So here he was, out of breath, helping Draco to his feet, trying to calm his heartbeat and glaring daggers at everyone that__ came within his line of vision, his mask back in place._

"_Draco, where is your father? It is urgent that I speak with him." Snape looked down at his godson. The boy was but a ghost of his former self. He had tried to protect the boy, tried to keep him from the mistakes he had made. Where had the proud young prince of Slytherin gone? Where they all went once the Dark Lord started leeching their magic and their life._

_Snape sighed. __"Draco, please." The silver eyes snapped up and a little spark, only for a second, hm yes please was not a word often heard on his lips._

"_He's in there." Draco pointed at the door at the end of the corridor. "Our Lord had no immediate need of my father and sent him to his room." The young man's shoulders slumped and he walked in the opposite directions his eyes straight ahead avoiding everyone._

_No need, send to his roo__m, Lucius Malfoy, the house elf? Snape shook his head and continued down the corridor._

_He did not bother knocking but he did not barge in either, quietly he pushed open the door. The room was small. The only light came from the lit fireplace. A bed, a table and three chairs were the only items in the room. Truth be told, not much else would fit. One of the chairs was occupied, the lone figure sat bend over eyes fixed on the dancing flames. Grabbing one of the chairs Snape sat himself down next to his once best friend studying him. His robes were filthy, his long silver/blond hair matted and even more greasy than his own. Times had and were not kind for the head of the Malfoy dynasty. One of the oldest families in the wizarding world reduced to a common house elf._

"_Lucius." Snape spoke softly, in the confined space his voice was heard well enough, his friend had heard him, well friend too much had happened but deep down still his friend, yes Lucius was still his friend, he would make sure of that._

"_Lucius." Snape tried again, if it was not for the tensing of his hands giving him away that he was aware of Snape's presence._

_Sighing Snape stood looking down on the broken man. Behind him the door opened and closed._

"_Severus?" A feminine voice greeted him. "Everything alright?"_

"_Yes and no, as always I suppose." Snape turned around. Narcissa Malfoy was not looking at him but at her husband. She loved him very much, he could tell from the fear in her eyes. She tried to hide it and most of the time she managed. Now however her mask had slipped. Not the smartest thing under the circumstances. Intentionally or unintentionally, he did not know. She trusted him were Lucius did not._

_Finally their eyes met. "What brings you here Severus? I thought our Lord had no more need of us tonight." Her voice was calm and steady, her eyes betrayed her._

"_I'm not here for our Lord, Cissa… ." The use of her childhood name made her eyes widen in surprise. How long had it been since he had used it. Their, now she knew he had something important and dangerous to say._

_Snape swallowed, how much __betrayal, hurt and pain… Those things were in the past, still they hurt like hell._

"_Then … what do you want… Snape?" A horse voice croaked behind them. "To what do we __owe your charming company in our humble abode?"_

_Lucius did not move, his eyes focused on the flames but his body shook with held back rage. Severus had to admit, he admire his retrain._

"_I found them, it took me 17 years…but I found them." And although his voice was steady and he gave no outward sign, his heart was racing._

_He waited, at first nothing although Lucius had lifted his head up, Narcissa face had become still as if not really comprehending what he had said. The minutes ticked by and for a moment he wondered whether he had spoken in English at all. And then finally…a small scream escaped Narcissa's lips as she grabbed onto one of the chairs. _

_And Snape's whisper echoed through the room; "Alexei and Lara are still alive."_

Harry felt his feet slam on the floor. His head was still spinning. Slowly he opened his eyes, squinting against the bright sunlight. His mind a jumble as he tried to focus. What time was it? Now what was that all about? Eyes drew back to the pensieve where an image still floated on the surface. Lucius Malfoy's shocked face and an echo … still alive, still alive…

And although Harry knew Mr. Malfoy's wasn't looking at him he stared back. What was going on? Alexei and Lara? Who where they? Where were they and why were they so important? And it was important, Harry knew that. It was as if he had felt Snape's turmoil of emotions.

He sat there watching the sunrays move from one side of the room to the other, finally he pushed himself to his feet, silently emptied the pensieve, retrieved another vial and let himself be swallowed for the second time that day. Never noticing the piercing blue eyes that had been observing him since he had entered that morning.

Author's note

A day early, since I'm not sure I'll find the time tomorrow… Feedback is always appreciated! Hint…

BTW small question, who should come looking for Harry. McGonagall, Hermione or Ginny? I have 3 versions and can't choose…


End file.
